FwPC11
, dubbed Fish Out of Water in the English dub, is the 11th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure. Synopsis Ryouta calls Nagisa and offers her strawberries for dinner. When Nagisa says that she has no money to give, Ryouta says, that he wants Nagisa to take him to aquarium, because he has to write about fish for homework. Nagisa has other plans: shopping with her friends but her mom says that both she and her father are busy too so she has to take Ryouta. Nagisa has no other choice but to agree. After happy Ryouta starts eating strawberries he offered to her, she does Cobra Twist. Then Nagisa's dad comes out from the shower and modifies the cobra twist that Nagisa and Ryouta end hugging instead of fighting, but this doesn't help and Nagisa continues to do Cobra Twist, until Ryouta gives up. Meanwhile, in Dusk Zone, Gekidrago gets last chance to defeat Pretty Cure and has to use all his strength to recover the prism stones. He leaves angry. Nagisa invited Honoka to come along with her and Ryouta to aquarium. Honoka tells him about various fish. When Ryouta goes to study a bit to don't lose to Honoka, Mipple and Mepple awaken and happily say hi to each other. They wonder where they are, and Nagisa with Honoka show them aquarium. They are impressed until hey get scared by a fish with sharp teeth and hides by closing their cell phones. When Ryouta calls Nagisa and Honoka to ask what fish is that, Nagisa answers incorrectly and say these fishes are tasty when baked. After Honoka fixes Nagisa, Ryouta says, that if Honoka was his sister, he would study better. Then Nagisa almost does cobra twist in public and other people are laughing because of that. When Honoka is explaining about tuna, we see Gekidrago swimming in the aquarium together with the tuna right over the heads of Nagisa, Honoka and Ryouta. When Honka explains about the sea cow, Gekidrago is hiding behind manta ray. Ryouta hears something and runs off followed by Nagisa and Honoka. They run to the sea lion show. After they leave, Gekidrago summons Zakenna. Then three sharks, that Nagisa, Honoka and Ryouta were watching, break the glass of aquarium, spilling all the water on the floor and breaking free. Everybody escapes, except Nagisa, Honoka and Ryouta, who are trapped inside, since the exit is being guarded by poisonous eels and a turtle. They decide to look for emergency exit. Nagisa and Honoka realize, that it was Dusk Zone's doing and tells Ryouta to hide, while Nagisa and Honoka are looking for emergency exit. Ryouta, at first afraid to be alone, accepts, and Nagisa tells him to don't come out no matter what happens. Then Nagisa and Honoka runs off, leaving Ryouta hiding. The girls find Gekidrago in the water. He dives off and says to give him Prism Stones. When Nagisa refuses, he concentrates in Dark Power by drinking all the water from the pool and transforms into shark-eel hybrid. He says this is his final form and the girls run off. He uses his shark head and eel arms to destroy the place, and the girls transform. While Black and White are fighting, Ryouta hears the battle sounds and runs off to help Nagisa. When Gekidrago sees Ryouta, he attacks him and hits ground near him, resulting in throwing him off and Black trying to catch him. Black successfully caught Ryouta and White protected them from falling rocks. Black says, that she will never forgive him for involving Ryouta and appologises to Ryouta for getting him involved. Black bare-handed attacks Gekidrago and scores few good punches until he punches her off. He almost hits Black, but White saves her. Then Black and White use powerful Marble Screw, resulting in freeing all the fish and Gekidrago returning to the darkness. Then light blue Prism Stone appears. After the battle, Nagisa wakes up Ryouta, and angrilly shouts at him, why did he come out of hiding. Ryouta crying explains that he was worried about them and both Nagisa and Ryouta end up crying and hugging each other. Later at Honoka's place, Nagisa slashes the guardian card and the Guardian appears. Mipple says, thet he looks great as always, resulting in jealous Mepple. Nagisa and Honoka return the second stone to the Prism Hopish and then Mipple thanks the girls. Nagisa says that there's no need to thank them. Then guardian disappears, without any gifts this time (much to Nagisa's dismay). Then Ryouta comes, and says that he is falling behind with his homework and wants Honoka to check them, resulting in another Cobra Twist between Nagisa and Ryouta. Honoka only laughs seeing them like that. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Gekidrago *Zakenna Major Events *Gekidrago is Defeated by Cure Black and Cure White. Trivia *Nagisa's father, Misumi Takeshi is introduced. *A couple of scenes from episode 5 are re-used in this episode: Nagisa and Honoka swipe their cards to transform and Cure White does a flip. Gallery Gekidrago in his final form.jpg|Gekidrago in his final form Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw.jpg|Crying Cure Black doing the Marble Screw Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes